10 Drarry Songfics!
by JaneAlpha
Summary: 10 short drabbles wrote to songs!


**10 Drarry Songfics.**

**Exercise I did to rid myself of dreaded writers bock!**

**Britney Spears - Circus. **

"Stop it. People are looking at us." Draco whispered pushing Harry away.

"I want them to know. You're so hot and I want them to know that you are mine." Harry told him not fazed at all by Draco's unwillingness it was true the other attendees of the Halloween Ball were beginning to stare at the two boys at the edge of the dance floor.

"Harry your drunk!" The blonde protested albeit half heartedly.

"So, I'm still telling the truth." Draco finally let Harry kiss him and a gasp spread through the room and this time he wasn't pushed away

2**. McFly - We are the Young.**

"We are from the same generation we should be in this together; survivors of the war."

"We're not exactly in the same position though are we Harry? You're THE saviour; I'm just a survivor."

"Never say the again. You're a bloody hero! You risked your life to spy for the order."

"I'm nothing but scum to them."

"It doesn't matter what they think all that matters is what I think." Draco scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you just said something like that."

3. **McFly - Home is where the Heart is.**

Draco breathed in the familiar smell of Hogwarts the old bricks, antique furniture, and hope; it was the smell of the past and the future.

"Ah welcome back Draco." He turned to see Dumbledore approaching. "Or should I say Professor Malfoy."

"Thank you for having me." The headmaster waved him off just then a familiar head of brown tousled hair entered from the Great Hall.

"Ah Harry would you care to show our new Arithmacy Professor to his new quarters." Dumble suggested already pushing Draco towards Harry.

"My pleasure Headmaster. Follow me... Draco."

Maybe some things did change.

4 **Gallows - Will someone shoot that Fucking Snake. **(Actual song name... so appropriate)

"Malfoy." Potter shouting charging across the entrance hall. That shit needed teaching some self respect Draco thought snarling at the other boy.

"Ambushing me now are we Potter."

"Nothing less than you deserve."

"You always where a fucking bitch... and your shit at giving head." Though instead of firing curse Potter charged towards him, silver blade in hand, shoving it into Draco's leg. Draco pulled it out as Potter walked away noticing the words 'Fuck you' inscribed on to the hilt. What a snake. "Been there done that Potter." He sneered after him.

5. **The Feeling - Blue Piccadilly.**

"I've given my heart to a wealthy man, was I wrong?" Harry asked the room from where he was sat on the grand marble stair case.

"I didn't think that bothered you." Harry didn't start at the voice at the top of the stairs.

"It doesn't not really. I just don't want to be ruled by money." Draco stepped towards him but Harry shook his head. "Promise me you're not your father and never will be."

"Never. I promise."

"Draco I'm pregnant." silence.

"They won't be a spoiled brat like me and they'll have your heart." Harry finally smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." His arms coming to rest around Harry's waist. "And you." He added with a whisper.

6. **The White Strips. - Girl you have no faith in medicine.**

"I won't take it, Papa." A high crisp voice told him steadily.

"Oh you will." Harry assured her.

"It taste bad."

"But it will make you feel better."

"Father!" She shouted and Draco finally looked up from his book face disinterested in their nightly argument.

"Take it, Lillith."

"Ok." Draco shot a look at Harry which clearly said he was far too soft with the child.

7. **Glee - Poker face**

Green and silver eyes narrowed at one another over the chess board. Harry took a move eyes never leaving Draco's then Draco moved his queen to take Harry's bishop eyes still locked. Their breathing was so soft that the only noise in the room was the chess piece sliding towards each other and the boy's soft commands. Then Harry's hands where suddenly either side of his chairs as if he was gripping on for dear life failing he jumped across the table and into Draco's arms.

8. **The Prodigy - Breath.**

"Whips! Are you mental Draco!"

"No it makes perfect sense. If we pretend to be these domi- domino-"

"Dominatrix"

"Exactly we can infiltrate the group and see if they're are using illegal potions."

"You do realise what a Dominatrix is don't you...?"

"I think so..."

"And why can't we just organise a random raid!"

Draco shrugged at that. "I thought it would be more fun this way."

9. **Lily Allen - The Fear**

"Front page."

"Again!" Harry cried ripping the paper from Draco's hand. Sure enough there was a picture of them in a compromising position... In a less than savoury back alley. "How do they keep finding us."

"They pay for information of course."

"We should stop doing things like this it's making us look bad."

"Oh but Harry its so fun." Draco smirked and Harry smiled back.

"You're right it is fun."

10. **Glee - Uptown Girl**

"Where are we?"

"This is called a cinema Draco."

"Who are all these people?"

"Other people going to the Cinema I should think." Harry frowned.

"I hope we have our own booth."

"Well no but I can get VIP seats if it makes you feel better."

"What if we want to snog?"

"Back row then..."

**A/N Well this little exercise helped me get over my writers block which I actually think is depression over A Life Time finishing... but good news final chapters here**!


End file.
